


The Duel of the Phoenix Wands

by Adept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Endings, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adept/pseuds/Adept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Voldemort did not foolishly attempt to kill Harry with the Elder Wand which would not kill its true master and instead used his original Phoenix feather wand for the final duel against Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel of the Phoenix Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and settings related to the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling
> 
> Note: This is an ending I envisioned even before the final book came out. I just made it fit into the ending, however, as will become apparent, this short work is not compliant with the epilogue.

The Dark Lord, in a flash of realisation, understood that the Elder Wand held no allegiance to him. Knowing that his horcruxes - his links to immortality - were destroyed he thought it prudent to stop wielding the Deathstick for the time being. As he continued moving circularly in parallel to the seventeen year old that had been prophesised to bring about his downfall, Voldemort pocketed the Wand of Destiny and took out his own yew wand that had served him faithfully since he had been but a tiny eleven year old when he had stepped in Ollivander's. Wasting no time, Voldemort brandished his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried, causing a familiar jet of blinding green light to burst out of his wand and speed towards the enemy. Harry Potter dodged the lightning fast curse just in time and fired a Disarming Charm back in retaliation. The Dark Lord did not bother moving out of the way and instead reflected charm back with a lazy twitch of his wand. "We're not practising school boy charms, Harry. Crucio!" The Potter boy dodged out of the way of the torture curse just as it hit the floor with a crack. From the corner of his scarlet eyes the Dark Lord saw Professor McGonagall take a step forward.

"No!" Potter shouted. "This ends here between Tom and myself."

The Dark Lord repressed a shudder of disgust at hearing his enemy call him by the name of his father. He vented by sending a barrage of Killing Curses at his enemy. With dark relish he noticed the crowd surrounding him and his opponent step out of the way of the fatal green curses. Curse after he curse he cast at the boy who proved to be very agile even for a Seeker. Sometimes the Potter boy would send a Disarming Charm at the Dark Lord who swatted them away as one would annoying insects. The people around them had realised this was not going to end soon and in a matter of seconds skirmishes broke out once again in full force. With hate in his eyes Voldemort blasted Harry Potter off his feet with a well aimed Blasting Curse. Intending to strike him down Voldemort raised his wand to utter the two deadly words. Potter swiftly raised his wand in front of him and shouted, "Incendio!"

The Dark Lord had to stop casting and move away from the wave of scorching fire that came at him. He moved his wand in a slashing motion and the fire disappeared. He was not prepared for what came at him from where the fire was before. A dark figure crashed into him and both were thrown to the ground. Voldemort grasped his wand hard, lest he loses his greatest weapon apart from his mind. Wandlessly he threw the Potter boy who had had the audacity to tackle him to the ground. Voldemort and his opponent rose steadily back to their feet without losing eye contact even for a second. Harry Potter raised his wand. The Dark Lord's eyes widened, for in Potter's hand was the late Dumbledore's wand. The Elder Wand was in the hands of its rightful owner who had access to its true power.

"The Elder Wand is not enough for you to defeat me, Harry Potter," the Dark Lord stated. "You do not have the years, the skills, nor the knowledge I have harnessed in my long years."

"No, I do not," Potter replied calmly. "But I know something that does." As the Dark Lord frowned, the dark haired boy took out a broken stick and waved the Elder Wand over it. "Reparo," he whispered. Voldemort was shocked to see a wand that was beyond repair, magical or otherwise, mend back into one cohesive whole through the power of the Elder Wand.

"You make no sense, Potter," Voldemort spit furiously. "What do you mean your Phoenix wand has my talents?" The Dark Lord was actually curious to know. He suddenly recalled the Potter boy holding him back with a powerful spell back when he chased him in the sky the previous summer.

"When our wands connected at the graveyard and my wand won it absorbed memories of spells from you own wand," Harry Potter said by way of explanation.

"You rely on luck too much, Harry. It shall prove to be your end. Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Harry.

The duels around them halted once again, both in shock of hearing the Boy Who Lived utter the darkest of curses, and to watch as the two sickly green jets of light flew at each other. The green curses collided loudly in an explosion of colour as a cold wave of death magic crashed throughout the Great Hall.

Voldemort found himself gripping his wand tightly as he felt the familiar vibration he had experienced first at his rebirth in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. Only this time, the vibration was much more intense. The green lights had become pure golden energy attaching his wand to Potter's. The beads of magic were not visible this time for the gold light was too strong to see through it. The Dark Lord was determined not to lose this battle and he urged the energy back at his young enemy. The Potter boy was not giving up either and he put up a worthy fight. The onlookers looked upon this spectacular magical display in awe as they wondered what would happen next. Seconds passed, then a minute. Sweat broke out on Harry Potter's face. Voldemort sported a frown of frustration and exhaustion on his face.

A minute later both the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived were on their knees gripping their wands with both hands. At the core of the gold beam where the curses had met an emerald light began to glow. Both Voldemort and the Potter boy's attention were suddenly on this green light which was growing darker and larger. Tendrils of dark green energy abruptly broke off the emerald core and twisted around the golden beam. The tendrils were moving both ways at both the duelling wands. A cold feeling crept close to Voldemort's hands and from the expression on Potter's face even the boy could feel it. The Dark Lord and the Chosen One made eye contact once again as both realised their fate and that the prophecy was being fulfilled. In panic, Voldemort tried to break off the connection but with a start realised the boy was holding it with newfound strength. On the other hand, Harry Potter was not panicking. In fact, his face was no longer frowning in concentration but was relaxed as if in acceptance of what was to come. The crowd around seemed to realise what was going on as there were gasps sounded off and cries and shouts. Voldemort locked his eyes again with his enemy's. The tendrils of green energy were suddenly around their wrist and quickly twisting up their arms. With horror Voldemort realised he could no longer feel his arm. The deadly green tendrils were soon wrapped around both their bodies in an iron-fist grip. The last thing Voldemort saw was a triumphant and sad gleam in Harry's emerald eyes.

Eyes shining with unshed tears of hundred emotions watched as two bodies fell gracefully to the floor in death. Everything was quiet for a moment as everyone present took a deep breath they had not realised they had been holding. Nobody cheered and nobody cried for both sides realised they had lost something. The students of Hogwarts, its Professors, and the Order of the Phoenix realised they had defeated their enemy but at a terrible price for the one who had walked them through their darkest moment was sacrificed in the deed. The Death Eaters on the other hand knew their reign of terror was over and that they were facing a lifetime in captivity. For Ron and Hermione however, no thoughts of triumph were swarming in their heads. They only knew they had lost their best friend and the one who had brought them all together. For it was Harry that had been there for them for seven years and they had endured so much together. Not always had they agreed, and each of them had their weaknesses and their strengths. But together they were strongest. And now Harry was gone. Harry had sacrificed himself to save them. A warm feeling in their heart told them that Harry had loved them and he would be with them in spirit even in his death.

After the Order had relieved every Death Eater of their wands Kingsley Shacklebolt suggested Harry's and Voldemort's bodies be moved away from view. Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn levitated the Dark Lord's body and walked out of the Great Hall. Kingsley raised his wand to do the same to Harry's body but Ron stopped him. Instead Ron Weasley picked up the corpse of his best friend and with Hermione beside him walked out of the Great Hall as well. Ginny Weasley watched from afar in tears and realised that she would never look again into the eyes of the one she loved.


End file.
